Alternate Ending
by jo-chan55
Summary: just what the title says Read and Review please


Demon Ororon

Alternate ending

A.N: I didn't really like how the manga ended so I decided to change it. I hope you all like it

Oh and Demon Ororon does not belong to me and a lot of the script was added in this fic. Don't sue

Song fic to breathe no more-Evanescence

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side_

"So baby brother...how does it feel? How does it feel to be ripped to pieces in front of your dear Chiaki's eyes? Oh don't worry baby brother, I won't kill her, I'll just torture her again and again and again until her body simply disintegrates and fades away into nothing."

"Oscar...you bastard!" Those words fell from Ororon's lips with enough ice to cause an ice age in hell. I remember every feeling every smell. Ororon's word's sent chills down my spine, more so than the words uttered by Oscar, even though his words held the promise of pain and much suffering. I could smell Ororon's blood everywhere. It was pooling on the cool concrete of the courtyard, smeared all over my hands and clothes.

_All the little pieces falling, shatter_

_Shards of me, to small to put back together_

Tears spilled from my eyes at the sight of him sprawled on theground, ripped and torn, covered in his own life's blood. Despite his condition, I couldn't help but feel elation when he finally spoke after long moments of silence. I thought that he had been killed when that creature had crushed him with its enormous hands. He had pushed me away from him to prevent me from being hurt or killed and took the full force of the blow, alone. Seeing him battered and broken, hanging limply in that monsters hands, seemingly dead, I felt myself slip into shock. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, I couldn't even cry for him.

_To small to matter_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_

_If I try to touch them_

When Ororon gained back consciousness, he obliterated the horrible creature that had nearly destroyed him. He forced himself to rise. He and I both knew that he would continue to defend me and himself, no matter what. His decision in this matter was so strong that he would protect at least me with his dying breath if he had to. Oscar wasn't very happy about Ororon surviving and proved his anger by ripping Ororon's intestines out with his hands, through a still open wound.

_And I'll bleed, I'll bleed_

_And I'll breathe, I'll breathe_

_No more_

He collapsed onto the ground. Fresh blood pouring from his abdomen, making horrible sounds as it splashed onto the already tainted ground, painting everything a vermillion hue. "Ororon" his name was emitted as more of a choked sobs then actual words as more tears spilt over my cheeks and onto the ground.

"Close you're eyes, don't look at me." it was a simple request. Simple, and yet one I couldn't bring myself to comply to. "No." I whispered to him, not wanting to raise my voice any higher.

"I don't want you to see this. You understand?"

"No." my voice got even quieter.

"Please just do as I ask for once." I couldn't answer so I just stared, defiance in my eyes. He still insisted on pleading though. His voice rising higher and higher with every word.  
"CHIAKI!"

"NO." I remained defiant

"Why?" he sounded so sad, yet furious at the same time. It was all I could do not to break down right then and there.

"Because I want to see you. Please don't tell me this is the last time." I didn't want to lose him, I loved him and I wanted to be with him, even in death. Closing my eyes and refusing to look at him would be the equivalent of turning my back on him. Something that I would **not** do.

_Take a breath that I try to draw_

_From my spirits mouth_

_Yet again you refuse to drink_

_Like a stubborn child_

Oscar held my face in front of Ororon's. "Look at those empty eyes. He can't even see you anymore...fading fast. Look into his face, look at this miserable failure. Drink it in deep, it's the last time you will gaze upon him." he said this all with a smile on his face. Oscar was killing his younger brother and was taking joy in doing so. He couldn't just let him die in peace; he had to goad him first. If Ororon died, I would die with him, but Oscar wasn't giving me the chance. He wasn't ever going to. He had wounded Ororon so badly that he had gone blind. Blood began dripping from his eyes. He was crying tears of blood. I cried with him, I couldn't stop. "All alone, where will you go Ororon?" Oscar had released me for the moment so I knelt down beside Ororon and held him in my arms.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me all alone, please..."

_Lie to me_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever_

_And all of this _

_Will make sense when I get better_

Oscar had, had enough of the sympathies and tried to pull me away from my love. "Let go, leave him." neither of us wanted to let go.

"I didn't have anyone in the world until I had you Ororon."

"Let go of him..."

"Sh-shut up Oscar." Ororon spoke again for the first time in so long, leaving me only to break down once again.

"I had no one. Don't leave, don't leave...I have no one. There's no one else I can live with. No one else I can be with. DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU! Where are you going? I want to go there with you. You told me you'd stay with me, you promised. TAKE ME WITH YOU! DON'T GO ALONE!"

It was then that Lika appeared, my best and only friend. She risked her life for me. While I was speaking to Ororon and consequently distracting Oscar, Lika came from behind, unbeknownst to any of us. With blank eyes she raised her axe and swiftly brought it down upon Oscars back, thus releasing me. Ms. Lucy then lent her assistance and also struck him.

_But I know the difference_

_Between myself and my reflection_

_I just can't help but to wonder_

_Which of us do you love?_

Oscar wasn't to happy about being "nicked by a human" so he pulled the axe imbedded in his side and hurled it at Lika. She doubled over sideways and fell to the ground desperately trying to wrench the axe from her side. Lucy ran to my side and urged me to run. I would have, if I hadn't had two reasons not to. One of which of course was Ororon. The second surprisingly enough was Shiro. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him watch Lika, pick up her discarded axe and with blind rage, go after Oscar. He managed to strike Oscar hard enough to severely enrage him, but not kill him. Oscar turned on him, and seemingly in slow motion, blasts him with pure raw energy. Looking upon Shiro's still, lifeless body, I could feel more tears flow down my cheeks, as the memories of our bizarre perfect family flashed through my mind and then were torn to pieces in front of my eyes. Why do so many people have to die?

Lucy tried to urge me once again to run, but before she could get her point across, Oscar grabbed her by the wrist, twisting her arm until it snapped and started to bleed. He threw Lucy to the side, Picked up Shiro's weapon, and slowly advanced towards me. I waited, strong, ready and waiting for the blow that would send me to Ororon.

"There's no running from me child." he raised the axe above his head. "You won't get very far without legs."

I could hear Ororon scream my name as the axe swung downwards with incredible force and burry itself halfway through my right leg. The pain was unbearable, so unbearable almost so much that I almost missed the words that Ororon uttered as his power began to build. "O...Oscar, you have made far to many mistakes now." with the last few words, the steadily rising power that Ororon was emitting rose to a peak that was nearly destruction in itself.

Light in the shape of a pentagram formed around the two of us and Oscar, glowing a bright vermillion hue, the wind howling in my ears. A two headed dragon rose from the nothingness that surrounded us and launched itself at Oscar.

I still don't know to this day whether Oscar was killed or not, nor do I care, the only thing that matters is I haven't seen him since. Ororon however was severely drained. We both knew that he would be dead in minutes. During those last few moments, he uttered the words "It's to late, It's to late," over and over again. I yelled at him that it wasn't to late and to take me with him. I was so determined to go with him that I would kill myself if I had to. I ran to him, not wanting to be alone. It was difficult, running on my nearly severed leg, but my love for him was stronger than my pain. Once I reached him I nearly fell into his arms. It was a chore for both of us to remain upright but our determination gave us strength.

"Take me with you Ororon. I love you. I can't live without you...no...I _won't_ live without you." I looked into his eyes as I spoke the next words. "Please don't leave me alone?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his coat. "Take me with you."

He was silent for many long moments, so I took the liberty to look up at him. When our eyes met once again, he smiled. A real smile, not one of his usual smirks, or cocky grins, but an actual smile. Despite our condition, I couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't think, I'd be able to let you go." his voice was hoarse, reminding me of how close to death he really was. "let's leave this place...you and I...together...we'll go somewhere wonderful...just the two of us...where we can be alone...forever...all...I...need...is you."

_So I bleed, I bleed_

_And I breathe, I breathe no..._

_Breathe, I breathe_

_I breathe, I breathe no more_

Black fire engulfed us, searing my flesh, licking at my legs, eating away our bodies. I smiled at the sweet pain. 'Now nothing can take you away from me' "I love you Ororon."

"I love you Chiaki."

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long_

_That I've come to believe my souls on the other side_

_All the little pieces falling, shatter_

_Shards of me, to sharp to put back together_

_To small to matter, but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_

_If I try to touch her_

_And I bleed, I'll bleed_

_And I Breathe, I'll breathe no more_

_Take a breath that I try to draw from my spirits mouth_

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child_

_Lie to me convince me that I've been sick forever_

_And all of this will make sense when I get better_

_But I know the difference, between myself and my reflection_

_I just can't help but to wonder_

_Which of us do you love?_

_So I'll bleed, I'll bleed and I'll breathe I'll breathe no..._

_Bleed, I'll bleed, and I'll breathe, I'll breathe, I'll breathe I'll breathe_

_No more..._

_Read and review please_


End file.
